The study of body fat is gaining increasing attention because the distribution of body fat is an important determinant of health risks associated with obesity. In this study, we are developing a Relaxographic Imaging technique. This technique provides quantitative information of fat content where the fat itself could not be used. This new method is not limited to fat studies and can be applicable in many other areas, where relaxation process provides valuable information.